tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
GMC Envoy
(XL/XUV) |length= (XL) (XUV) |height= (XL) (XUV) |width= }} The GMC Envoy is an SUV from the GMC marque of General Motors. It was introduced as a luxury version of the Jimmy for the 1998 model year, the same year the Jimmy was restyled. After a short hiatus during the time of which the Jimmy was phased out, the Envoy reappeared in the GMC line of vehicles from 2002 through 2009 as a standalone model, until GM replaced it with the GMC Terrain. First generation (1998–2000) The Envoy nameplate made its first appearance as a luxury trim line of the GMC Jimmy SUV, itself a clone of the Chevrolet Blazer. This version used a [[Chevrolet 90-Degree V6 engine#L35 and LF6 SCPI|4.3L L35 Vortec 4300]] V6, and was retired after the 2000 model year. Unlike the Chevrolet Blazer, the GMC Jimmy was no longer produced starting in 2001 (US only, Canada continued to receive it until 2005). Being the top trim of the Jimmy line, the Envoy had many extra features not available on the regular Jimmy, including a remote trunk release, HID headlamps, both heated exterior mirrors and front seats, as well as a Bose audio system. Optional features included a power moonroof, a locking differential, and a power front passenger seat. Safety features The 1998-2000 GMC Envoy had a four wheel ABS breaking system standard as well as standard front driver and passenger airbags. The Jimmy (same as Envoy) received a four star rating for both the driver and passenger in the frontal crash test from the National Highway Traffic Safety Administration. Second generation (2002–2009) Envoy replaced the Jimmy name in GMC's lineup for 2002. While it still shared a platform with the Chevrolet TrailBlazer, the exterior styling is different. The interior, however, is extremely similar. The Vortec 4200 straight-6 engine was rated at and , while the 2003 model received a small boost to . This rating grew to for the 2006 model year with a redesign of the Vortec 4200. All models in the line-up have 4-wheel disc brakes. A Displacement on Demand 5.3 L V8 was optional only on the Envoy Denali beginning in 2005. The Envoy was Motor Trend magazine's Sport/Utility of the Year for 2002. The 4200 Vortec 4200 engine I6 engine was named one of Ward's 10 Best Engines from 2002 to 2005. Engines * 2002–2009 LL8 4.2 L (256 in³) I6 * 2003–2004 5300 5.3 L (323 in³) V8 (Only available in Envoy XLs) * 2005–2009 5300 5.3 L (323 in³) V8 with Displacement on Demand Envoy XL The Envoy was also offered with an extended wheel base to increase accommodation of more cargo and/or passengers. The Envoy XL was the full-size counterpart to the five-passenger mid-size Envoy. One unique element of the Envoy was the availability of a usable 3-row that was comfortable for a passenger in the, seven-passenger Envoy XL version. This vehicle is 16 in (406 mm) longer and has a higher roofline to allow easier access to the third row of seats. This roof is disguised by standard roof racks. The Envoy XL was longer than the short-wheelbase Yukon. Production of the XL model was handled by the Oklahoma City Assembly plant in Oklahoma City, Oklahoma. 2003 During this year, GMC detached many options from packages in order for customers to save money. Additionally, the I6 engine received a small increase of . For the XL model, a new engine was introduced, a 5.3 Liter V8 with . Other notable changes included making front side curtain airbags previously standard on the 2002 model, optional, recreating the headlight switch to allow a Daytime Running Lamp (DRL) off switch, and also increasing the fuel tank to . 2004 Not many changes were made to any of the models this year. The only changes included the added feature of optional adjustable pedals, optional XM Satellite Radio, and an optional DVD-based navigation system. XUV The five-passenger Envoy XUV, introduced for 2004, was an attempt to create a combination of pickup truck and SUV. It featured a retractable rear roof section that slid forward, giving an open-topped load area. A 'MidGate' could be raised to partition the load area off from the passenger compartment; this was a solid, waist-height plastic-lined panel and with a retractable glass partition for the top half. The two-way tailgate could either hinge sideways or drop down; the tailgate glass retracted into the solid tailgate. The cargo area was waterproofed and fitted with a drainage system, allowing it to be easily hosed down for cleaning. The advantage of the Envoy XUV over a pickup truck or a more truck-like configuration such as the Chevrolet Avalanche (which originated the MidGate feature) is that with retractable roof and rear glass closed, the cargo area is sealed, full roof height and lockable, thus making it an enclosed SUV. The disadvantages include a much shorter cargo bed area and breakable side glass. The Envoy XUV's retractable roof was reminiscent of the Studebaker Wagonaire of the 1960s, while other features such as the 'MidGate' were similar to those of the GMC Terracross concept SUV. 2005 In 2005, a Denali luxury version of the Envoy became available. Both the standard-length wheelbase Envoy as well as the Envoy XL were available with the Denali trim option. The Envoy Denali features the hallmark bullet pattern grille and an upgraded interior with luxury car-like features such as heated power seats, extensive woodgrain trim, and rain-sensing windshield wipers. It also featured the GM Vortec 5.3 liter V8 engine with "Displacement on Demand," shutting off four of the eight cylinders when workload was minimal. Prices for the Envoy Denali ranged from US$37,145 to $42,750; prices for the Envoy XL Denali ranged from $38,575 to $43,895. Across the range, seating was restyled in hopes to increase comfort and quality of control of driving position. Additionally, a touch DVD navigation system was offered as an option. The option of side airbags evolved from previously just front-seat side curtain airbags to full-length side curtain airbags, covering both rows of seats (in the XL model, all three rows). Envoy XUV sales, projected at 30,000 per year (approximately a third of Envoy production), were much slower with just over 12,000 sold in 2004. GM discontinued XUV production on March 15, 2005, and, along with the Envoy XL, was replaced by the GMC Acadia two years later. 2006 For 2006, GMC added standard stability control, called "Stabilitrak," as well as standard cruise control, OnStar, and a tire pressure monitoring system. For the Denali, new 18-inch alloy wheels were introduced. The Envoy XL was discontinued after the 2006 model year when the Oklahoma City plant closed on February 20, 2006. It was replaced by the Acadia crossover SUV for 2007. 2007 For 2007 side-curtain airbags were made standard as well was XM Satellite Radio. 2009 Updated wheels for many models and the option for Bluetooth connectivity were the only changes for 2009. This is the last year of the GMC Envoy. Envoy discontinuation The Envoy (along with the Chevrolet TrailBlazer and Saab 9-7X) has been phased out after the 2009 model year. With the GMC Acadia serving as its mid price 7-passenger Envoy XL replacement, the mid-size 2010 GMC Terrain crossover SUV, which debuted at the 2009 New York International Auto Show, based on the Theta platform replaced the standard 5-passenger Envoy. GM closed the Moraine, Ohio plant on December 23, 2008, ending production of all GMT360 products. The closing of the last factory that manufactured the trucks was the subject of an emotional 2009 HBO documentary - “The Last Truck: Closing of a G.M. Plant”. References External links *Official American site *Official Canadian site Envoy Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:SUVs Category:2000s automobiles Category:Vehicles introduced in 2002 Category:Expanded length SUVs Category:Trucks built in the United States